Season 3
The 2019 Motorola Cup Series was an exciting season. The Rookie Of The Year went to Garrett Smithley. The Championship was awarded to Brad Keselowski, who won his second consecutive championship. Chevy Teams Chip Ganassi Racing *1: Garrett Smithley ® *42: Kyle Larson Germain Racing *13: Ty Dillon Hendrick Motorsports *9: Chase Elliott *24: William Byron *48: Jimmie Johnson *88: Alex Bowman JR Motorsports *5: Fernando Alonso ® (2), Michael Annett (3), Noah Gragson ® (1), Andy Lally (1), Alex Labbe ® (1), Lawson Aschenbach ® (1), Pierre Gasly ® (1), Mick Schumacher ® (1), Devlin DeFrancesco ® (1) Leavine Family Racing *95: Matt DiBenedetto Richard Childress Racing *3: Austin Dillon *31: Daniel Hemric ® (11), Kurt Busch (1) Richard Petty Motorsports *43: Darrell Wallace Jr. Ford Teams Roush Fenway Racing *6: Ryan Newman (11), Joey Gase ® (1) *17: Ricky Stenhouse Jr. Stewart-Haas Racing *4: Kevin Harvick *10: Aric Almirola *14: Clint Bowyer *41: Cole Custer ® Team Penske *2: Brad Keselowski *12: Ryan Blaney *22: Joey Logano Wood Brothers Racing *21: Paul Menard Toyota Teams DGR-Crosley *23: Sergio Sette Camara ® (4), Blake Jones ® (1), Ryan Truex (2), Blake Koch ® (1), DJ Kennington ® (2), Alon Day ® (1), Jack Aitken ® (1) MBM Motorsports *78: Daniel Suarez (7), Timmy Hill ® (2), Chad Finchum ® (1), Mark Thompson (1), Roy Nissany ® (1) Joe Gibbs Racing *11: Denny Hamlin *18: Kyle Busch *19: Martin Truex Jr. *20: Erik Jones (11), Jeff Gordon (1) Injuries Ryan Newman: Fontana Ryan Newman's #6 car flipped over, injuring him. He was confirmed to be replaced for 1 race at Loudon by Joey Gase. Daniel Hemric: Loudon Daniel Hemric's #31 car nearly flipped over, but was dropped when Michael Annett switched lanes. The drop injured him. His replacement at Talladega was Kurt Busch. Erik Jones: Talladega Erik Jones's #20 car barrel rolled before landing on its roof. Jones was hospitalized and will be replaced by Jeff Gordon at Phoenix. ROTY Candidates (Bold means raced) *'Alex Labbe' *'Alon Day' *'Blake Jones' *'Blake Koch' *'Chad Finchum' *'Cole Custer (FT)' *'Daniel Hemric (FT)' *'Devlin DeFrancesco' *'DJ Kennington' *'Fernando Alonso' *'Garrett Smithley (FT)' *'Jack Aitken' *'Joey Gase (Injury Replacement)' *'Lawson Aschenbach' *'Mick Schumacher' *'Noah Gragson' *'Pierre Gasly' *'Roy Nissany' *'Sergio Sette Camara' *'Timmy Hill' Winners *Daytona: Kevin Harvick (1) *Tiburon (Orlando): Martin Truex Jr. (1) *Auto Club (Fontana): Garrett Smithley (1) *Loudon: Garrett Smithley (2) *Talladega: Matt DiBenedetto (1) *Phoenix (All-Star Race): Alex Bowman (1) *Phoenix: Darrell Wallace Jr. (1) *Homestead-Miami: Alex Bowman (2) *Monadnock (Jaffrey): Brad Keselowski (1) *Rhode Island (Warwick): Aric Almirola (1) *Michigan (Brooklyn): Darrell Wallace Jr. (2) *Kentucky (Sparta): Brad Keselowski (2) *New York (Albany): Playoff Drivers *Kevin Harvick (Win: Daytona) *Martin Truex Jr. (Win: Orlando) *Garrett Smithley (Win: Fontana) *Chase Elliott (2nd Place: Loudon) *Matt DiBenedetto (Win: Talladega) *Austin Dillon (Win: All Star Duel 1) *Brad Keselowski (Win: All Star Duel 2) *Alex Bowman (Win: All Star Race) *Darrell Wallace Jr. (Win: Phoenix) *Paul Menard (6th Place: Phoenix) *Kyle Larson (2nd Place: Homestead-Miami) *Aric Almirola (4th Place: Homestead-Miami) *Ty Dillon (5th Place: Homestead-Miami) *Joey Logano (3rd Place: Jaffrey) *Ryan Newman (5th Place: Jaffrey) *Jimmie Johnson (6th Place: Jaffrey) Playoff Standings *1: Brad Keselowski *2: Darrell Wallace Jr. *3: Garrett Smithley *4: Matt DiBenedetto *5: Joey Logano *6: Aric Almirola *7: Alex Bowman *8: Jimmie Johnson *9: Chase Elliott *10: Ryan Newman *11: Ty Dillon *12: Martin Truex Jr. *13: Kevin Harvick *14: Kyle Larson *15: Paul Menard *16: Austin Dillon